


Is it really worth it?

by imhereforthecookies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: NSFW, SPN Imagines, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhereforthecookies/pseuds/imhereforthecookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on prompt: Imagine Sam making slow, passionate love to you after you ask him if the hunting life is really worth it. <br/>VERY NSFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it really worth it?

Sam sat on the couch next to you, bloody and bruised. He winced as you put Neosporin on a gash on his arm. A year ago you might have suggested that he go to the hospital and get the wound stitched up, but by now you knew better. The only time Sam would go to the hospital was if he had literally had a limb slashed off. But looking at his wrist, it seemed that the demon had come very close to doing just that. 

You wrapped gauze around the cut, and secured it with white medical tape. Sam opened his eyes and gave you a small smile, but you couldn't tell if his eyes wrinkled from the smile or from the pain. Hunting had taken its toll on him, especially since he and Dean had thwarted the Leviathans. His arms bore so many scars that it was hard to tell what was scar tissue and what was skin; his face held the ghosts of decades of painful scrapes and cuts; his feet were blistered and callused beyond repair. Even his hair seemed to be tired, with a few light grey streaks through the front. 

And that didn't even count the emotional trauma. Though neither Winchester would admit it, their father's chaotic life and personality had caused psychological damage that could never be repaired. In the years since, they had watched every person that they ever loved or cared for be killed one by one. Everything and everyone that had ever mattered to them was ripped from them and shred to pieces, as though they were last week's trash. You could not look into Sam's eyes without seeing the pain and sorrow of a man much older than he. 

"Sam..." You started, as he got up from the sunken sofa and went for the kitchen. 

"No, Y/N. Listen, I know. I know what you're going to say. But I don't have a choice." He cut you off,, his voice gentle, as he grabbed a beer from the fridge. The sound of the can opening cracked across the eerie silence of the hotel room, to which Dean had not returned. He had said that he would be back from the bar in an hour, tops, but all three of you knew that was a lie. 

You sat silently, mulling over your next sentence carefully. You didn't want to upset him, or bring up things from the past. But you couldn't stand to watch him be hurt any more, to come home bloody and injured and disheartened. "Well, then, at least let me clean you up." You offered, giving him a small smile. He smiled back, and followed you into the tiny hotel bathroom. 

He took off the muddy, ripped flannel shirt and cast it aside, and followed suit with the rest of his soiled clothes. You touched his hard abs, tracing the light scars gently, and running your finger over his anti-possession tattoo. You felt him sigh under your touch, and bit your lip. 

As he stepped into the shower, you took off your clothes, which were much cleaner than his because he had made you stay in the car while he and Dean took care of the witch. You stepped into the shower behind him, and winced as you saw the dirt and blood mingle as they went down the drain. You took the bar of soap from his hand and began to wash his back with your hands, massaging the soap into his shoulders. He gave a low groan as his shoulders loosened, and leaned forward to lean his head against the wall of the shower. You traced your finger over another cut on his back, and bit back a tear. 

"Sam. You can't do this any more." You said, your voice soft. He turned to face you, his brown eyes sad. 

"Y/N, I can't leave it. You know that. I - I just can't." He said, wrapping his large arms around your neck. 

"Is all of this really worth impressing your brother?" You asked, your voice breaking. He looked down, at the water that still did not run clear, and then back up into your eyes. You opened your mouth to tell him that you weren't going to take no for an answer, but before you could, he leaned in and kissed you, hard and deep. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him closer, opening your teeth to let his tongue in. 

The hot water beat down on your back and then your hair, as he pushed you against the wall of the shower and ran his hand down your back and grabbed your ass. You sighed into his neck and gave him a light bite, and he moved his hand farther down to lift you up. 

Your feet lost connection with the shower floor as Sam turned off the water, and you wondered momentarily how he was this strong. But your thoughts were cut off as you looked down and saw his hard cock, pressing just at your entrance. With another kiss, he pushed into you, and you both moaned into the kiss as you felt him inside you. 

He thrust slowly, holding your body against the shower wall with his own. You could feel his muscles ripple as he moved, and he groaned as he nipped at your neck. He sped up, ever so slightly, and you yelped in pleasure, starting to move your body with his. Just as you reached a rhythm, he grabbed your ass and picked you up, completely disorienting you. 

Without pulling out of you, he carried you the short distance from the shower to the bed, and you both collapsed in a naked, wet heap. "How do you drive me so crazy." He breathed into your ear, making you wiggle with anticipation. Before you could answer, he pushed into you as far as he could, extracting a high-pitched noise from you. He did that a few times, pulling out slowly and then pushing back in, before settling on a slow rhythm. 

You could feel your body tensing around him, and moved your hips. "More, Sam... More..." You groaned, trying to keep your voice level but failing miserably. He smiled and leaned down, giving you a deep kiss before shoving himself back into you. He didn't increase his pace at all, but instead fucked you more forcefully, deeper than you had ever done it before. 

You fisted one hand around the sheets, and ran the other down his back, scratching gently until you reached his ass. Then you ran your hand back up, and teased his nipple, wishing that you were in a different position so that you could suck on it. He groaned loudly, and moved faster, inching your body up until you were against the headboard. 

You felt him start to spasm, and as he bit your neck you started to come. Your body tightened around his cock, and you felt him start to come as well, his already huge cock expanding and stretching you even more. You felt his hot seed hit your inner walls, and he collapsed onto you, barely holding himself up and panting as though he had just run a marathon. 

He rolled to the other side of the bed and stared up at the ceiling for a moment, as both of your bodies shook from aftershocks. He turned over and pulled the covers up over the two of you, and whispered sleepily, "I know, Y/N. I know." Sam draped his arm over you and pulled you close, and within minutes he and you were lulled into a deep, if not peaceful, sleep.


End file.
